This invention relates to a method of assembling and a system and an apparatus for assembling in which blades which have been formed by pressing, e.g., in a press machine, are set on a blade setting jig and are assembled with a core by welding the blades and the core together.
Conventionally, an assembling station where an assembling step of assembling a core with blades set on a workpiece setting jig is performed, a welding station where welding step of welding the blades and the core together is performed, and a discharging station where a discharging step of taking out the welded sub-assembly from the workpiece setting jig is performed, are linearly disposed at a side of a setting station where a step of setting the blades on the workpiece setting jig is performed. In this arrangement, the workpiece setting jig in the setting station is intermittently transported by a transporting means from the setting station to the assembling station, the welding station and the discharging station in that order, and the emptied workpiece setting jig after the discharging step is returned via a return path to the setting station.
When the assembling station, the welding station and the discharging station are linearly disposed as described above, the working line extends for a long distance sideways, requiring as a whole a wide space.